Love will find a way
by Lcat14
Summary: Beck Oliver,Poor boy trying to support himself and his little sister,Tori Vega,Rich girl who never had to work a day in her life,What happens when the two of them meet?will their love ever find a way
1. Chapter 1

**Love Will Find A Way**

**hey everyone here is a new story! hope you enjoy it! special thanks to MrsAvanJogia for helping me! she is really awesome and you should go check out her stories**

Hi, My name is Beck Oliver I'm 16 and I have a little sister named Cassandra. Our parents died a year ago and their dying wish was for me to take care of my little sister so, today I am looking for a summer job to get extra money for Cassandra and I which is hard because my family is really poor and no one wants a poor guy to work at their place. Before giving up I decide to try the big house on the corner. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

when the door opened a beautiful girl answered. She stared at me like she hasn't seen a guy with tattered clothing before then suddenly she scrammed for her daddy

"Daddy the garbage man arrived" She yelled and walked away

her dad came up and looked at me just like his daughter "Are you the garbage man?" He asked

"No Sir I was looking for a job and was wondering if you needed any help around your house?" I asked hoping this was the man that will give me a chance to earn money

"I do need help" He said and I got excited "Here boy go build this shed its going to be your new home" He said and gave me wood to build it.

"But Sir I have a little sister I need to take care of I can't live here "I told him

"Find another place for her to stay or don't take the job "He told me

"Ok Sir I will find a different place for her" I said looking down ashamed I have to let my little sister go for a stupid job

"Good now go build your shed then come back here when you're done and I will give you a new job to do" He said then shut the door and I made my way to the backyard to build my new home.

** did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

here is the new chapter! special thanks to ViolinFire14 and alwaysbori102 for helping me!

I finished building a small hut for myself, but kept on thinking, (how can I keep Cassandra?) Just then, a bulb appeared in my head. I had an idea and I was ready to face the consequences.

That night - when I thought nobody was around - I quietly went to my old shelter. I saw my sister, Cassandra, lying there, sleeping. I carefully picked her up and took her to our new home. I entered and gently placed her onto the carpet my boss had provided me.

Tori's P.O.V

I don't know what happened today, but a handsome, fluffy haired boy wanted a job, HERE!

(Flashback

I was watching the T.V when the doorbell rang. I opened it, only to find a good-looking, fluffly haired boy standing there on my door step. He looked like the garbage man to me.

"Daddy, the garbage man arrived," I yelled, walking away, to go and eavesdrop from somewhere.

My dad went up to the door. He looked at the boynlike I had.

"Are you the garbage man?" My dad asked.

"No, sir. I was looking for a job and was wondering if you needed help around the house," the boy said. He looked so adorable.

"I do need help," at this, the cutie got excited, "Here, boy, go build this hut. It's going to be your new home," dad said, giving him some wood to build it.

"But, sir, I have a little sister I need to take care of. I can't live here," the boy told him. I felt so bad for him.

"Find another place for her to stay, or, don't take the job."

"Ok, sir. I will." The boy looked down.

"Good, now, go build your hut then come back here when you're done. I will give you a new job to do" The boy turned around as dad shut the door, rudely. The boy headed to the backyard.

*Flashback End*

The boy was lucky that father went somewhere, because after building the hut, he came back and asked the (Lcat, the what?) I can't help but feel guilty that I witnessed my father being mean and not stopping him.

So, I got up and took my favourite pink sweater, knowing that it can be cold in the night, here in L.A.

I walked to the little hut, but before knocking, I heard a girl's voice. I tried to ignore it, but I thought, maybe the boy has a girlfriend. I shoved every negative thought out of my mind and knocked. Nobody answered 5 times. I opened the wooden door without warning. I saw the cute boy, - who had his back to me, preventing me from seeing his face - and a young, small girl. I lightly stepped inside, but no matter how lightly, the sounds were loud.

The boy must have heard me, because he suddenly turned around, wide eyed. (I'm confused about this, Lcat, 'and started was so cute and sweet')

"Uh.. I thought you would be sleeping," he said.

"I was, but I woke up from a nightmare and decided to check on you." I lied. "Anyway, who's the little girl?"

"Oh, she's my sister. Please don't tell your dad about her," he pleaded.

He looked so cute begging, that I decided to mess with him a little.

"You shouldn't have brought your sister. Don't you remember what my dad said to you?" I turned around, -acting of course - but the cute boy grabbed my hand. He pulled me back to him. I couldn't help, but feel that this was the right moment for us to lean in and kiss.

"Please?" This time, I couldn't continue to act. He was serious.

"Alright...as long as you promise to tell me your sister's name, followed by your own. Also, can I stay here for a while? Please?"

Beck's P.O.V

When I grabbed the girl's hand, I felt sparks travel through my body, but quickly shoved it aside. She asked if she could stay for a while. Me and Cassandra both agreed.

I learned that the girl's name was Victoria, Tori for short. We both had a lot in common. Like; we both love ice-cream; believe in love at first-sight; don't like to betray or decieve anyone and believe in true love. I think she's pretty cool. She stayed for half an hour, then left to go to sleep.

That night, as I was going to sleep, I thought about those sparks I felt when I grabbed Tori's hand. That can't be one of the things you feel when you're around your true love, can it?

Tori's P.O.V

Sparks. I felt sparks when Beck grabbed my hand. I just hope that father won't get mad...IF we end up dating. I might be in so much trouble for that.

what do you think? please comment


	3. Chapter 3

Love will find a way

Two weeks later

I have been working for the Vega family for two weeks now and I finally made $20! The best part is still doesn't know anything about my sister!This is the best job ever!

"Beck!"I heard Tori screamed in the family room.I walked into the family room wondering what she wanted.

"What?"I asked annoyed this is the 10th time she called me today what could she want now?

"Can you make me some popcorn?"She asked.I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to make popcorn.A few minutes later the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!"She screamed running to the she finally reached it and opened it she squealed.

"Courtney!"She hugged and screamed some more until they both calmed down and Courtney started to talk.

"So me and Brad are going to the mall are you and Jacob in?"She asked smiling.

"Umm Jacob and I broke up"She said sadly

"Aww boo"Courtney said with a frown

"But umm maybe my new boyfriend would love to go...Beck!"She said yelling for me.I can't believe this she wants to go to the mall so bad that she wants me to be her "Boyfriend" doesn't she already go twice a day?

"Yes sweetie"I said playing along even though this is ridiculous

"Grab our stuff we are going to the mall!"She said happy screaming with Courtney again.

"Um sweetheart you put all the money in a different place can you help me find it?"I asked needing to talk to tori about something and trying my best to play along.

"Um sure"She responded."Give us a minute ok Court"She said before closing the door

Ok what is up with you? why do I have to play your "boyfriend"I asked upset using the air quotes

"Beck please I don't want to go to the mall alone with Courtney and Brad!"She said worried

"And why is that?"I asked still pretty upset

Brad hits on me when Courtney's not around so I thought you could come with me so that wouldn't happen"She said."Please do this for me"She begged.I finally gave in.

"Fine"I then squealed and kissed me on the she pulled away we looked into each others eyes.I started to lean in closer and lips were inches apart when...

"Tori come on!"Courtney yelled opening the both scattered me getting the money and credit card and Beck walking out the just happened? I asked myself as I closed the door ready to go to the mall.

hope you liked it!please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone I am thinking about not writing my stories anymore What do u think? I have been super busy and I can't really write anymore.

Would anyone be willing to take my stories? And would u follow my friend PinkFire 14 she will write stories soon :) sorry guys I love u all


	5. Chapter 5

Here is her link

u/5015355/PinkFire14

sorry everyone but I am done I have too much on my plate and I know you love my stories so I decide to give some of my stories to PinkFire 14 She is a good writer please go follow her


End file.
